


Нежно пойманная в клетку птица

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Получив жестокие побои, Криденс случайно вызывает Грейвса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught so Neatly, as a Bird in a Net](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715040) by [EmoWithALightSaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithALightSaber/pseuds/EmoWithALightSaber). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5028195

Криденс уже давно перестал плакать во время избиений, независимо от того, куда попадали удары и с какой силой они обрушивались. Прежде чем поднять ремень на любого ребенка, их мать любила напоминать им: «Те, кто действительно хочет искупить свою вину, принимают наказание молча.»

Естественно, младшенькие плакали, некоторые кричали, а некоторые даже просили и умоляли её остановиться.

Хотя Криденс в их число никогда не входил. Он не беспокоился об искуплении и не просил прощения. Он отказывался издавать любые звуки, потому что знал, что если заплачет, будет задыхаться или испустит хотя бы тень шума, она выиграет. Поэтому, склонив голову, Криденс лишь сжимал ладони, да так крепко, что начинали неметь пальцы, до крови кусал губы, но не издавал ни звука.

Пока та не закончит и не уйдет.

В комнате, в которой спал Криденс, было мало возможностей скрыться от реальности; в ней были лишь дверь и окно, и не важно сколько сквозняков те пропускали, все равно они создавали хотя бы видимость уединения.

Лежа на животе и чувствуя теплую струйку крови, щекочущую щеку, он слушал приглушенные звуки других обитателей дома, готовящих обед, приносящих слова благодарности и тихо разговаривающих за столом. Он слушал, пока не погас свет, после того, как, вымыв посуду и помывшись ко сну, дети улеглись спать, а последний отзвук скрипнувшей половицы не рассеялся в щелчке закрывающейся за матерью двери.

Только тогда он позволил своим слезам скатиться по щекам. Он позволил себе это утешение. Глубоко и прерывисто вздохнув, Криденс пробежался пальцами по треугольному кулону, чувствуя его холод и тяжесть на груди.

« _Грейвс_ », — подумал он.

Комнату на миг оглушили жужжащий, свистящий звук и яркая вспышка света. Криденс замер, захлебнувшись собственным дыханием.

 — Мистер Грейвс, — начал он, слыша, как подскочил его голос и как заколотило его сердце по барабанным перепонкам. — Я не-

 — Тсс! — зашипел Грейвс, приставив палец к губам. — Тихо.

У него в руках тут же появилась палочка и, взмахнув ею, он медленно вывел в воздухе замысловатые фигуры, которые превратились в слова «мы не должны разбудить мать.»

Криденс уже было и забыл о ней. Он тут же замолк, дрожа от мысли, что будет, если его мать зайдет в спальню и обнаружит его в этом состоянии с незнакомым мужчиной. Он раньше получал по несколько порций ремня за день, поэтому и сейчас совсем не стремился быть дважды побитым за один вечер. Но в доме было тихо, так что, успокоившись, Криденс позволил себе расслабленно опрокинуться на матрас.

Чары Грейвса отбрасывали слабый серебристый свет, сплетая из теней замысловатые узоры и мягким отблеском ложились на его лицо. Уже не в первый раз Криденс словил себя на мысли о том, как он красив, с широким лбом и подбородком, с поступающими на висках серебристо-серыми прядями и твердыми, сильными и гладкими линиями тела. Для него теперь стало совершенно очевидно, что такой прекрасный и уверенный мужчина никогда не мог бы быть кем-то, как не волшебником; он буквально мог ощутить эту силу и магию, которую источал тот, мог почувствовать, как она ласкает его кожу и поднимает волосы на затылке.

 — Тебе больно, — голос Грейвса был низкий. — Все нормально, я наложил заглушающие чары.

Криденс сглотнул. Покалывание в спине до сих пор не прекратилось.

 — Пожалуйста, не исцеляй. Она уже и так думает, что я волшебник, — Его голос дрогнул, а по щеке скользнула новая слеза, прокатываясь до самого подбородка. — Она убьет меня… она убьет меня сего-

 — Хорошо, мой мальчик, не волнуйся, — шепнул Грейвс и, размотав свой шарф и сняв пальто, закатил рукава своей рубашки, оголяя предплечья. — Я просто немного облегчу боль, ладно? Успокойся.

И сейчас Криденс по-настоящему заплакал, содрогаясь всем телом и лихорадочно сжимая кулон. Он просто не понимал, как кто-то может проявлять к нему такую доброту и участие. 

Из кармана пальто Грейвс выудил бутылочку и, откупорив её, протянул ему.

 — На, выпей. Не бойся, это "Успокаивающий Эликсир".

Этот эликсир пах тальком и влажной землей, а на вкус был острым и горьким, как сырая капуста.

К тому времени, когда Криденс ощутил, что болезненные спазмы в груди чуть приутихли, Грейвс занялся его спиной, бормоча хриплые заклинания, оставляющие на его спине чувство прохлады и сухости; жар и липкость, досаждающие ему в течении последних несколько часов, исчезли.

 — Лучше, правда?

Он утвердительно кивнул, чувствуя, словно все напряжение в его теле иссякло и ушло. Грейвс хотел убрать палочку, но Криденс расценил это по-своему, поэтому, схватив за руку, придержал его.

 — Подожди, — тихо сказал он. — Не уходи. Пожалуйста, останься со мной.

Боли больше не было, но в воздухе трещал холод, покалывающий кончики пальцев, а ещё он не верил, что в ближайшее время к нему все же придет сон.

Грейвс улыбнулся, его черты украсило выражение понимания.

 — Мой милый, нежный мальчик, все хорошо, — усевшись на матрас, он притянул к себе Криденса так, что его пострадавшая спина подвергалась воздействию холодного воздуха, а его лицо утыкалось ему в шею. — Я рядом.

Грейвс пах удивительно, как корица и табачный дым, мускусный, мужественный запах, который перевернул что-то в желудке Криденса. Криденс располагался как раз между бедер Грейвса, не прикасаясь к ним, но понимание этого волнующе щекотало внутренности. 

Палец под его подбородком чуть приподнял его лицо так, что Грейвс мог встретиться с ним взглядом. Их лица были так близко, что Криденс мог разглядеть темные глаза и обрамляющие их такие же темные ресницы, видимые только благодаря пробирающемся через окно свету.

Но потом к губам прикоснулся большой палец и скользнул вдоль кровавой ранки, которая появилась, пока Криденс, кусая губы, терпел удары. Магия холодила зубы, когда кожа под подушечкой пальца начала вязаться и заживать, по телу пробежала блаженная дрожь, заставляющая от удовольствия прикрыть глаза.

Грейвс облизнул губы, его глаза на мгновение заблестели, и он резко подался вперед, вытянув шею. Это был первый поцелуй Криденса. И это было самое влажное, трепетное и прекраснейшее ощущение, которое он когда-либо испытывал, особенно когда мягкий язык подмел затянувшейся вкус крови во рту, скользнув по кромке зубов. В этот раз Криденс не смог удержаться и прижался бедрами к бедрам Грейвса, отчего тот мягко застонал.

Рука Грейвса прошлась по изгибу позвоночника, останавливаясь чуть ниже поясницы и прижимая того еще ближе.

 — Хороший мальчик. Просто идеальный, не так ли?

Криденс чувствовал слова на своей щеке, покалывающую нежную кожу щетину, а затем снова мягкие грешные губы на своих. Он не мог не задыхаться, его бедра двигались сами по себе, а рука Грейвса все сильнее прижималась к телу, и даже сквозь одежду он мог почувствовать её жар.

И лишь несколькими мгновениями до того, как Криденс, всхлипнув, откинулся назад, чувствуя содрогнувшую тело волну наслаждения, его рука сжала сильное плечо, рот открылся в беззвучном стоне, а глаза прикрылись. Это магия, подумал он, снова ощущая потрескивание и шипение в каждой точке соприкосновение их тел.

К его губам опять прикоснулись пальцы Грейвса, на этот раз, чуть надавив, они скользнули внутрь, огладив зубы и прикоснувшись к языку, а затем влажной дорожкой очертили подбородок и горло, опускаясь по груди до зажатого между их телами кулона. Криденс хотел бы впечатать в свою кожу то возникшее ощущение трепета там, где Грейвс прижал свою большую теплую ладонь к его сердцу.

 — Ну разве ты не прекрасен, — услышал ровный голос Криденс. Он почувствовал пьянящую легкость, томную свободу и единственное, что удерживало его в теле — сильные пальцы, перебирающие волосы на затылке и нежно прижимающие его лицо обратно к теплому, восхитительному плечу.

 — Просто идеальный. Совершенство, которое я так долго искал.

Криденс устал, микстура и недавние события все-таки брали свое.

 — Я заберу тебя отсюда, Криденс, — _Криденс_ , его имя так хрупко звучало на устах Грейвса. — Ты уедешь со мной и тебе не придется больше беспокоиться о всем этом магловском вздоре. Ты будешь только моим, верно?

Сон его затягивал быстро, и он полностью расслабился на теле Грейвса.

 — Только моим, мой милый мальчик.

 Когда Криденс проснулся, он был уже один. Его брюки были испачканы, а на подушке висел едкий запах дыма.


End file.
